


Watching You Practice Makes Me Wonder Our Future Holds

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A quiet moment where Leia watches Luke practice and wonders what the future holds.





	Watching You Practice Makes Me Wonder Our Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> For littlestclouds on dreamwidth.

She watches as Luke trains his new hand in physical control and the Force. Leia helps him when she can spare a minute or two away from the chaos of Alliance Command; the Force she leaves to him alone.

A state of being that she is ill-equipped to understand and help.

So she watches him practice with it, mostly because she's fascinated by the practice and her father had told her many stories about the Jedi and the good that they had done before the Empire ordered their destruction.

She watches Luke practice and finds herself wondering what the future might bring for them.


End file.
